


Bathroom Break

by wintxersoldier



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, ceo!seven, im bothered af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintxersoldier/pseuds/wintxersoldier
Summary: Luciel gets a taste of how it feels to be a tease, but he quickly changes that into his own advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am please Do Not look at me and just... *THROWS*

You enjoyed attending business dinners with Luciel, being a part of his world and showing support was something you knew he appreciated more than anything. Even if you weren't participating in his business talk, you enjoyed seeing him be professional and assertive. He talked with ease and a small grin was ever present, but it was hard to decipher whether it's because he knows you're staring or it's just a quirk. However, dinners did tend to get boring at times. Discussing economics and marketing wasn't your forte and gossiping with other men's wives and girlfriends wasn't any better. You tried your best to stay out of Luciel's way and blend in with the women, but it was hard to concentrate on things you didn't really care about. Who bought what and who said that was becoming to be excruciatingly painful and Luciel's voice kept distracting you. He would often crack a joke in the midst of a serious conversation in order to ensure the relaxed atmosphere. Whether the jokes were funny or not didn't matter, everyone laughed anyways as it was a polite thing to do. You, however, honestly found them funny. You shared the same sense of humour and it was something that connected you in the first place.

Luciel would glance at you from time to time and catch your eyes, a smirk spreading on his lips. He knew how much you enjoyed when he looked like a real businessman, no matter how often you see him wearing suits. He always made the extra effort to make them look a tad bit more casual to suit his own needs, like unbuttoning a few buttons and rolling up his sleeves. It was something he did solely in your company and it drove you crazy. During dinners he would purposefully give you one of _those_ looks and bump his knee against yours from time to time. If the situation allowed it, he would lean in to whisper in your ear and you could feel the hair at the back of your neck standing up straight as you sighed heavily, tension building up inside of you. Luciel knew exactly how to push your buttons, but two can play _that_ game.

This dinner was no exception. You thought that maybe it's time you finally give him a taste of his own medicine. Whenever he'd look at you, you smiled, but not innocently like you used to. Oh no, it was _far_ from innocence. He was visibly taken back by it as he swallowed and turned back to the man sitting in front of him, fist slightly clenching around his crystal glass. Finally, you made _him_ squirm for once. But there was no satisfaction in small victories. _Go big or go home_ , you thought to yourself.

Not long after your first strike, you went in again. Luciel was now fully concentrated on his discussion and the women around you were busy with their own first world problems, so your hand subtly slid off the table and landed on Luciel's thigh. You could feel the muscles tense up underneath your touch, but his expression remained the same as if nothing happened. Your hand slowly went higher and higher up his thigh and you pretended to be on your phone, completely unbothered. The same couldn't be said for Luciel. He coughed a few times as your hand inched higher up. You could feel his other knee beginning to bounce nervously and with a quick glance at him you saw his jaw clench. A small grin escaped you even though you tried your best to conceal it. You had no idea this would be that easy and wondered how the idea hadn't come to you sooner.

You deliberately took your time, inching up higher and then backing away, feeling the soft fabric of his pants. Your grip suddenly tightened above his knee and his leg twitched. You knew it was his weak spot and decided to play that dirty card right at that moment. It took every ounce of strength in Luciel not to jump in his seat and just the thought of it almost made you laugh out loud. A small shaky sigh escaped him, another tiny victory for you.

 _Time to up the stakes_ , you thought. Your palm lightly went up his thigh and landed upon his crotch area, a small groan coming from Luciel's throat as he leaned on the table. No one seemed to notice what you were doing to him as he kept himself in check as best as he could. You could feel him harden slowly but certainly underneath your warm touch. Luciel was already sitting very close to you, but you decided that wasn't enough. As your thigh touched his, he took a large sip of his drink. This was all too amusing and you understood why he liked teasing you so much. The hand on his crotch stroked up and down antagonizingly slow and you thought the glass in his hand is gonna break any second now. Luciel's eyes shot right through you, but you pretended to text someone, expression completely blank. He was definitely getting frustrated now. To add more oil to the blazing fire, your leg intertwined with his and his hand slicked back the hair from his face. He was taking it somewhat well so far, but you wondered how much can he actually take.

The answer came to you not long after that. As soon as your company turned their attention to something else, Luciel's hand dropped to yours and gripped it hard, almost making you squeal. He faked a smile and excused both of you with some blatant lie. Your hand still in his, you followed his lead, got up from your seat and he pulled you into his side. Luciel's grip on your hip was vicious as he lead you up the stairs of the fancy restaurant you were in, towards the men's bathroom.

"Where are we going, Luciel?" you asked innocently. He sighed with frustration as he opened the door and pushed you inside.

The bathroom was all in black marble, with a massive mirror stretching along the wall above the sinks. A lock of the door clicked and Luciel turned around. His eyes were dark as he undressed you with every determined step he took towards you. Your exposed back met the cold stone as Luciel pushed you against the wall, one hand landing on the wall at the side of your face, another on your hip and a leg in between yours. His body was pressed tightly against yours, his hot breaths quick and shallow. A gasp escaped your lips at the contact and you looked into his eyes as innocently as you could possible fake at the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked through his teeth, lips mere inches away from yours.

"I don't know what you mean." a lie rolled over your tongue, a smirk strongly tugging at your corners.

"Is that so?" his eyes narrowed as they travelled all over you. You felt yourself grow hotter as the seconds passed, the tension growing rapidly.

"Are you going to wait forever?" you finally called him out and Luciel's eyes snapped back to yours. His head tilted at the words before he crushed his lips against yours. Your hands shot up to cup his face as the hand on your hip gripped at your dress.

Luciel's hips ground against yours, groaning into the rough kiss. Your fingers tangled into his red hair and pulled, forcing another groan out of him. His hands suddenly lifted you up, legs wrapping around his waist. Your black dress scrunched up entirely due to the action and you could very clearly feel the hard surface that ground against you, pleasure already coiling up in the pit of your stomach.

Luciel swiftly turned around and sat you on the sink, skin bare against the freezing stone. He pulled you by your legs against him as his hot kisses burned your neck. Your expert fingers worked on unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his fitting pants. Once you finished with that, he roughly brought your lips to his, continuing where you left off. Your hands reached for his belt, but were forcibly stopped and slammed against the sturdy surface. A displeased tone rumbled from your throat, his kisses merciless. One of his hands left yours and found some available space in between your legs, rubbing your clit through the thin fabric of your underwear. That elicited an instant moan from you and you could feel a small smile forming on his lips against yours.

Regardless of the locked door, anyone could start knocking any second now, so Luciel didn't have time to be slow about it. Adrenaline rushed through your veins knowing the fact that you could get caught, making your hormones run even more rampant. Your legs spread as much as they could, ready to be taken however he likes and he knew it damn well. His fingers slipped through the fabric and entered you, roughly pumping. Your breath got stuck in your throat at the sudden intrusion and you broke the kiss for a moment. His eyes stared at yours, dripping with lust and lips red and swollen. His shirt was shrugged off his shoulders, chest exposed. Your fingernails dug into his shoulder blades, forehead resting against his own. His fingers cramped up and hit that sweet spot, eliciting a particularly loud moan from you. Luciel couldn't handle it anymore and he pulled his fingers out of you, shoving them in your mouth instead as your own fingers unbuckled his belt. The want was too strong in both of you and you struggled with the belt for a moment, eventually succeeding in freeing him from his restraints as you tasted yourself on his fingers. He pushed you back and pulled the front of your dress down roughly, but still keeping in mind not to damage it. With one swift motion your bra was unclasped and thrown aside, cool air hitting your exposed chest. His mouth viciously attacked your breast as he finally entered you with one forceful push, making your eyes roll in the back of your head. You really tried your best to keep the sounds on the low, but Luciel made it absolutely impossible. His tongue lapping on your nipples and his fast thrusts were rapidly creating a bundle of pleasure build up inside you, nerves screaming with every single thrust. He pushed in deep and hard, a slight sheen of sweat making his chest glisten under intense bathroom lights. His name left your lips several times and he growled when your heels dug into his sides. Your breathing became more ragged as you inched closer to the bliss and Luciel picked up the pace, as if he wasn't going fast enough already. Both of you were so close now and Luciel left your sore nipples alone to return to your lips. Your orgasm exploded inside of you and his lips muffled your scream, your walls clenching around him and ultimately making him come at the same time as you.

Luciel broke the kiss immediately and pulled out, leaving you a bit stunned. His hand wrapped around your waist and promptly lifted you of the sink. You were then bent over it, meeting your reflection in the mirror. The black marble underneath you was now warm and wet from your cum. Luciel's hand gripped your hair and pulled you up, strong chest pressed against your sweaty back. You moaned at the action and he thrusted into you once again. Rough slapping of the skin against skin and Luciel's harsh breathing filled your ears. His grip on your hair was firm and unrelenting as was the hold on your hip that you knew will leave a mark. A hard slap on your ass produced a gasp and you looked at him in the mirror. You found him staring right at you, watching you the entire time. You were completely naked at this point, dress bunched up at your waist and your bra lying somewhere on the floor. Luciel's hand shifted from your ass to your breast, pinching the erect nipple hard. The pleasure and pain were so overwhelming you thought you were going to pass out as that familiar tension started to coil up again. Luciel went hard and buried himself entirely into you, eyebrows furrowed in effort to quickly reach that release once again. You knew he was coming close as his pace became rabid and unstable, head lowering to rest on your shoulder. Curses rained from his lips and your vision blurred. Your attempt of saying his name was interrupted by your orgasm and only a loud moan left your lungs. Your entire body shuddered under the intense feeling and Luciel followed soon after. A loud groan against your skin announced his climax and you felt him cum inside you once again. His pace slowed down, riding out the wild orgasm both of you were recovering from. It felt like you were breathing air for the first time again. Luciel's grip on your hair loosened and he placed a kiss on the spot where his head was resting just moments ago.

Hoarse laughter broke out of him as he struggled to reach some air. He pulled out and turned you around, kissing you once again. This time it was more sane and less fiery, but still as passionate. You broke away and found him smiling victoriously. He thought he was the winner tonight, but he had no idea this was your plan all along and it worked.

"I don't know what you're smiling for." you raised an eyebrow at him, your hands pressed against his naked chest.

"You thought you could get away with teasing me like that. Proved you wrong." he replied cockily, inching closer to your lips.

"Oh, sweetie. It was my intention to rile you up and I succeeded. So, who's the real winner here?" you giggled breaking away from him to pick up your bra. You heard him scoff behind you.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna say it's me!" Luciel's laughter filled the room.

"Sure, whatever help you sleep at night, honey."

"Hey, don't make me go for a round three, because I'm ready, believe me." he said with a playful tone, turning you around to help you clean yourself up.

Luciel scrunched up a bunch of toilet papers and handed them to you. Both of you spent a couple of minutes bringing yourselves to your previous state as best as possible. Luciel cracked stupid jokes the entire time, making it harder to actually do anything. He bumped your hip with his as you were trying to fix your hair and he received a hard slap on the arm.

"Ow! You're so mean." he whined, rubbing the painful spot on his bicep.

"Stop messing around, your guests are waiting." your self-control broke and you laughed at his dramatic display.

"They waited long enough, I'm sure they won't mind a few more minutes." Luciel said buttoning up his shirt and tucking it back into his pants. You scoffed and he mockingly repeated after you, earning another punch in the same spot. He yelled and you shushed him, threatening to punch him for the third time. He tried to contain his laughter and pulled you into a kiss. _How am I always falling for the same trick_ , you wondered. Breaking away, you fixed his collar and hair, making him look presentable again.

After a final check in the mirror, Luciel unlocked the door and was relieved to find no one was waiting outside. He stepped out of the way and extended his arm ceremoniously, allowing you to exit first. You shook your head and went through the door. His hand slapped your ass on the way out and pulled you into him before you had a chance to protest. You only managed to give him a hard look and he flashed you a bright smile, kissing your forehead.

You arrived at the table and everyone was asking if everything was fine since you were gone for so long. Luciel blurted out yet another lie and you sat down, returning to the regular dinner schedule. Throughout the night Luciel would bump your knee and wink when no one would notice and you wanted to slap that grin off his face. _He will get his portion again when we get home_ , you thought, containing a smile threatening to spread every time he did something.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there are any grammar errors, but I do hope you enjoyed it because I sure as hell got hot and bothered ngl


End file.
